Beethoven's Nightmare
Beethoven's Nightmare is the seventh track of Dragonland's fourth full-length album, Astronomy. Lyrics ''Astronomy'' Booklet Lyrics Twilight, candlelit walls A strong crescendo highlights the lonely calls from my piano Melody, come to me Sing your silent voice Remedy my envy Bring me one last choice Why, why can't you bring me to find To hear your sound No wayfarer is blind See my hands conducting a nightmare The symphony of a tragedy So great it devours me These notes are just fantasy Perpetual dream won't let go of me I struggle to live without the notion of a sound that could open my mind Moonlight, make me conceive a slow sonata Midnight, the dead will grieve to this dark cantata The detestable dance to my score They hear my cries Your guidance I implore See my hands constructing a nightmare The symphony of a universe So vast it devours me These nights are just fantasy Celestial beam, help me to see I struggle to live without the notion of a sound that could open my mind Solo: Mörck Solo: Magnunsson Into a unending sorrow A festival of horror An orchestra of the undead So bright, my destiny was Golden future Inside shadows amass Nocturnal rapture Melody, come to me Sing your silent voice Remedy my envy Bring me one last choice Why can't you bring me to find To hear your sound No wayfarer is blind See my hands conducting a nightmare The beauty of a melody Is all that inspires me to write my last symphony Perpetual dream never lets go of me I struggle to live without the notion of a sound that could have opened my mind Normal Lyrics Twilight, candlelit walls A strong crescendo highlights the lonely calls from my piano Melody, come to me Sing your silent voice Remedy my envy Bring me one last choice Why, why can't you bring me to find To hear your sound No wayfarer is blind See my hands conducting a nightmare The symphony of a tragedy So great it devours me These notes are just fantasy Perpetual dream won't let go of me I struggle to live without the notion of a sound that could open my mind Piano riff à la Beethoven Moonlight, make me conceive a slow sonata Midnight, the dead will grieve to this dark cantata _____ _____ _____ The detestable dance to my score They hear my cries Your guidance I implore See my hands constructing a nightmare The symphony of a universe So vast it devours me These nights are just fantasy Celestial beam, help me to see I struggle to live without the notion of a sound that could open my mind Solo: Mörck Piano solo a la Beethoven Solo: Magnunsson Into unending sorrow A festival of horror An orchestra of the undead So bright, my destiny was Golden future Inside shadows amass Nocturnal rapture Melody, come to me Sing your silent voice Remedy my envy Bring me one last choice Why can't you bring me to find To hear your sound No wayfarer is blind See my hands conducting a nightmare The beauty of a melody Is all that inspires me to write my last symphony Perpetual dream never lets go of me I struggle to live without the notion of a sound that could have opened my mind Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals, additional drums *Olof Mörck - Guitars (lead) *Elias Holmlid] - Synthesizers, Keyboards *Jesse Lindskog - Drums *Nicklas Magnusson - Guitars (rhythm) *Christer Pederson] - Bass :???? - Beethoven Piano. Cast None. Trivia :*Olof Mörck stated in an interview that the song intertwines heavy guitar riffs and classical piano melodies to tell the story of Beethoven writing a symphony about a tragedy that is consuming his life, while he laments about being deaf and wishing he could hear a sound "that could open my mind".